


Communication (Is the Secret to Relationships)

by whispered_story



Series: Unrelated J2 Christmas Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 18:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4756784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whispered_story/pseuds/whispered_story
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared asks Jensen to spend Christmas together, Jensen is a little too distracted by hands and lips and Jared to really listen. [reposted, first posted on livejournal 31/12/2010]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication (Is the Secret to Relationships)

Jensen buries his face in Jared's neck, which damp is with sweat, and he can taste the salt traces it leaves on his lips. He feels absolutely content, boneless. His heart is still beating fast, his body still tingling with pleasure, and he doesn't even care that they're sticky with sweat and come and he's half lying in the wet spot. He's too damn fucked out to feel anything but deliriously happy. 

Jared rolls him onto his back, shifting with him, and for a moment Jensen can see his face, the big smile, flushed cheeks, before Jared leans down to kiss him. It's deep and dirty and Jensen moans into it, legs fall apart as Jared presses one leg between them. 

"Jared," he mutters when they break the kiss. "Gimme a few minutes."

"You're getting old," Jared teases, running his hand down Jensen's stomach and Jensen can't help arching into it. He doesn't think he can go again, but his body sure seems to think otherwise.

Jared trails small, lazy kisses down his chest. "Bet I could make you come again," he whispers into the skin and god, Jensen's not going disagree. He tangles his hands in Jared's hair, tugging until Jared slides back up his body, kissing him again. He keeps the kiss slow, tongues sliding together languidly. 

"You drive me fucking crazy sometimes," Jensen mutters between pecks and Jared laughs. He collapses on top of Jensen, body warm and heavy and presses wet, sloppy kisses to Jensen's check, humming contently.

"'s cause you love me," he says. He shifts, thigh hitching higher and Jensen can't help rocking up against him. It should be damn near impossible, but he's half-hard again already.

"Fuck," he hisses.

Jared laughs again, fingers trailing over Jensen's side, tickling a little. "Know what?" he asks, face tucked into the space between Jensen's neck and shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Would be awesome if spent Christmas together. You, me, the dogs," he says, sounding wistful.

"Yeah," Jensen agrees, and fuck if it doesn't come out all breathless.

Jared presses kisses to his neck, handing moving down with intent now. "Yeah," he whispers, wrapping one hand around Jensen's cock. Jensen moans, bucking into it. He's too sensitive still, and it's almost too much, but then Jared slides between his legs and Jensen spreads them further, hitches them around Jared's waist.

He fists his hands in the sheets, gasping loudly as Jared presses back into him. With Jared, almost too much is still never enough.

+

Jensen sits down on the couch with Jared, carefully balancing two bottles of beer and two pizza cartons. He settles his feet on the coffee table, nudging Jared's out of the way.

"Food's here," he says unnecessarily, holding one of the beers out for Jared's already outstretched hand. 

"Such a good little wife," Jared says with a grin.

Jensen snorts. "Don't you forget it," he says, then turns to frown at Jared. "I think they put anchovies on both pizzas."

Jared's grin fades, and he looks at Jensen crestfallenly. "They did not."

Jensen can only hold the expression for a few seconds before he starts cackling. 

Jared punches his arm, hard enough to sting a little. "You're a fucking asshole, Ackles," he grumbles, grabbing one of the pizzas. He peers into the carton before grinning and getting out a slice.

Jensen takes a sip of his beer, watches Jared almost bite off half of the slice at once. There's a smear of pizza sauce at the corner of Jared's mouth, and Jensen feels a sudden wave of fondness as he watches Jared. He reaches out to swipe the sauce away with his thumb, bringing it to his own mouth to lick it off, before flipping open his own carton.

"Hey," he says as he swallows down the first bite. "When are you flying home?"

"Hmm?"

"When're you going to San Antonio this year?" Jensen repeats. "I need to book my ticket, and I thought it'd be nice if we flew home the same day. So neither of us is stuck here alone, you know?"

Jared looks absolutely confused. "I'm flying to San Antonio?"

Jensen raises his eyebrows. "Yeah? On Christmas?" he says, then chuckles. "Man, you really need a couple of nights of sleep."

"Oh," Jared says, looking down. Strands of hair fall into his face, and Jensen has to resist the urge to reach out and tug them behind Jared's ear. There are very few things Jared gets pissed about, but getting grease and tomato sauce in his hair is probably one of them. "You, uh, going to Dallas?"

"Where else would I spend Christmas?"

"Right," Jared mumbles, then looks back up with a tight smile. "Just book your flight whenever, I haven't decided on a date yet."

Jensen frowns. "Okay," he says slowly. "Everything okay with you?"

"Just tired," Jared replies, picking up another slice of pizza.

+

The last few weeks before Christmas break are always a little rushed. A delay might mean that they might have to add a few extra days to the schedule to finish shooting in time, and nobody's too fond of the idea. Not when there are still errands to run, presents to buy, and plane tickets are already booked.

It seems to be taking more of a toll on Jared this year than it did in previous seasons. He's good on set, delivering his lines perfectly once the camera is on, but when they get home he usually just scarfs down some food, lets the dogs out, and then goes straight to bed.

"You're not coming down with something, are you?" Jensen asks. 

Jared had wrapped his hand around Jensen's wrist the second Jensen's hand started wandering, halting any further movements.

"I don't know. Maybe. I think I might just be exhausted," Jared says. "I just wanna go to bed."

Jensen sighs, switching the lamp on the nightstand off. "Okay," he says. 

Jared turns onto his side and Jensen presses up against him, pressing a kiss to Jared's neck. Jared feels tense against him and Jensen slides his arm around Jared's waist, rubbing Jared's stomach through the thin t-shirt he's wearing. 

"Get some rest, Jay," he whispers, kissing Jared's neck again before closing his own eyes.

+

Jensen falls onto the bed next to Jared, stretching his tired muscles and yawning loudly.

"Man, I'm glad we don't have to work for a while. I think I'll just spend Christmas sleeping," he says.

"Yeah. Me too," Jared agrees.

Jensen twists onto his side, watching Jared. He reaches out to run the tip of his finger under Jared's closed eyes, then down his cheek. "You better," he says, leaning forward to kiss Jared's temple. 

He lies back down, head on the pillow, facing Jared, and rests one hand on Jared's chest. Jared's heart is beating steadily beneath his hand, and Jensen smiles. "Looking forward to Christmas?" he asks.

Jared cracks his eyes open, turning his head towards Jensen. "Sure," he replies.

"Hmm. Homecooked meals, cookies, presents," Jensen lists. He kisses Jared briefly, and throws one leg over Jared's, wedging it between them, to get closer. "I have a present for you in the closet. Take it home with you, but don't open it until Christmas, okay?"

Jared nods. "Mine is already in your duffel."

Jensen grins. "Cool," he says, leaning in to kiss Jared again. 

He slides his hand up to Jared's neck, holding him close and deepening the kiss. Jared's lips are soft and warm, pliant under his own and he sighs softly, slipping his tongue into Jared's mouth. Jared tastes sweet, like the cookies that Julie from catering made for him and Jared's been eating all day, and Jensen feels a sudden pang of longing. He'll miss this. It's just a few days, but he's so used to having Jared around all day, to sleep curled up to him and share sweet, lazy kisses whenever they're alone.

They break the kiss, and Jensen strokes his thumb up and down Jared's cheek softly. Jared looks at him through half-lidded eyes, lips pink and a little puffy.

"We should do something," Jensen suggests, voice soft. "It's only eight, and my flight doesn't leave until noon."

"Like what?"

"Watch a movie? Or I could fill the tub, and we'll just lounge around in the water, have a couple of beers," Jensen says, then grins. "Or we could just stay in bed."

Jared bites his lower lip, shrugging. "I'm actually pretty tired."

Jensen frowns. "You've been tired for weeks, Jay."

"So?" Jared raises his eyebrows, and from the way he pinches his lips, Jensen can tell he's not happy.

"I don't have to get up too early, and your flight's not until tomorrow night. We can sleep in," he says, trying to keep his voice soft. "You really want to go to sleep early on our last night together?"

"It's not like we won't see each other for months," Jared replies, rolling his eyes.

"Still," Jensen insists. "Come on. When's the last time we even had sex?"

"This morning in the shower?"

Jensen huffs. "Handjobs don't count. I mean real sex. Something that lasts a little longer than a few minutes."

"In case you didn't notice, we've been working our asses off, Jensen," Jared argues.

Jensen turns onto his back, running a hand over his face and tells himself now isn't the time to fight. "You know what? I don't want to have to talk you into having sex with me," he finally says, sitting up. "You go to sleep if you're that tired. I'll go watch some TV downstairs."

He gets up, ignoring Jared saying his name.

He gets a beer from the kitchen and then settles on the couch, turning on the TV. He finds a Christmas movie that he thinks he saw a couple of times when he was a kid, and puts the remote down. It's not like he actually really wants to watch TV anyway.

Sadie trots up the couch, jumping onto it and settling down next to Jensen. "Hey girl," he mutters, and runs a hand over her head, scratching her behind the ears.

"Jensen."

Jensen turns his head, finds Jared standing in the doorway in boxers and a t-shirt. He looks upset, and it makes Jensen's heart clench. He doesn't want to fight with Jared, especially over something like sex. Part of him is still not convinced that Jared isn't actually coming down with something, because it isn't like Jared to turn him down, to pull away from Jensen.

"Come to bed," Jared says.

"I'm not really tired yet," Jensen replies, feeling petulant.

Jared sighs. "Well, we don't have to sleep," he says. "Come on. Like you said, it's our last night together before you -- we go home. Let's not spend it with you down here and me upstairs in bed." 

Jensen exhales, shrugs, but turns off the TV. He pets Sadie before getting up and walking up to Jared. "If something's wrong, Jay..."

"Nothing is wrong. I'm just exhausted and in a bad mood, okay?" Jared says, wrapping his arms around Jensen's waist and drawing him close. Jensen lets himself be pulled into a kiss, sliding his own around Jared's neck.

When they part, Jensen grins. "Let's go to bed," he says and Jared nods.

+

Jensen's watching a Christmas movie with his family when his cell vibrates in his pocket. He gets it out, glad to have an excuse to leave for a little bit. The movie's some animated crap for kids and it's pretty bad, but Josh's kids seem to like it so the rest of them decided to suffer through it.

"I'll be right back," he whispers, and his mother waves him off.

Sneaking out of the room, Jensen glances down at his cell and frowns when he sees the name. Scott is a lighting tech, and Jared and he get beers with him and a bunch of other guys from the crew sometimes. They're not particular close, and Jensen really didn't expect him to call for Christmas. And maybe he was hoping it'd be Jared.

"Hey Scott," he greets, sliding the door to the kitchen close behind him. "Merry Christmas, man."

"Hey. Thanks, Jensen," Scott replies, voice tinny and the line cracking. "You having a good time with your family?"

"Yeah, it's nice," Jensen replies. "And you?"

"'s pretty good. But, listen, I'm actually calling because of Jared."

"Jared?" Jensen says with a frowns, sitting down at the kitchen table. He reaches for the plate of cookies in the middle, snagging one. They're chocolate rum cookies, and he makes a mental note to tell his mom to give him some that he can take home for Jared. 

"Yeah. I don't really know if anyone is in town right now who's close to Jared. But I figured you'd know, so you could maybe call someone," Scott says, and that just doesn't make sense. 

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"Jared, uh, had a small accident, and they pumped him full of painkillers at the hospital. He couldn't get himself home, and he didn't have any money for a cab, so he called me. Guess because I live close by."

"An accident?" Jensen repeats, and his voice is a little shrill. "What happened?"

"I think he slipped? The streets are slippery as hell here. I didn't talk to a doctor or anything, but Jared said it's just scratches and bruises and a sprained wrist. But they gave some pretty strong painkillers and he was pretty out of it. I don't think he should be alone tonight," Scott explains, and Jensen feels like he can't really breathe, like his heart is beating out of his chest. "I'd stay with him, but I have a wife and kid, man. I was hoping maybe you know someone to call?"

Jensen swallows. "Sure. No worries," he forces out, running a hand over his face. "Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"You're in Vancouver, right?" he asks.

Scott chuckles. "Yeah, of course. Where else would I be?"

"Right," Jensen mutters. "Listen, man, thanks for calling. I'll take care of it."

"Good. Merry Christmas, Jensen."

"Thanks," Jensen says as he hangs up.

He's going to _kill_ Jared.

+

Jensen tries Jared's cell five times - three times on his way to the airport, twice once he's landed in Vancouver - but Jared doesn't pick up.

By the time he makes it to their house, Jensen swears he's going throw up from worry. He lets himself into the house, and Harley and Sadie run up to him immediately, tails wagging.

"Hey guys," he says, petting them quickly. "I just need to check up on your daddy real quick, okay?"

He leaves his duffel in the hallway, first checking the empty living-room before jogging up the stairs, still wearing his coat and scarf. Jared's sprawled out on his stomach in their bed.

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief and sinks down on the edge of the bed. He just looks down at Jared for a moment, the way his back rises and falls as he breathes, his eyes fluttering behind his closed eyelids. He reaches out and brushes strands of hair out of Jared's face before shaking his shoulder.

"Jared," he says, watching Jared's eyes flutter open, nose wrinkled as he focuses on Jensen.

"Jen?"

"Hey," Jensen says. "How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Jared mutters. "What are you doing here?"

He runs a hand over his face, and Jensen sees the stark white bandage then. He feels a sudden wave of anger and snorts. "Oh, I don't know," he says. "Maybe I got a call because my boyfriend had an accident? You know, the one who is supposed to be in San Antonio with his family?"

Jared grimaces. "Yeah. I, uh, stayed here."

"What the hell is going on, Jared?" Jensen snaps. "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you didn't go home? I talked to you _yesterday morning_ , and you pretended you were with your family, man."

"My parents and Megan are staying with my grandparents and the whole freaking extended family for Christmas and Jeff is with the in-laws," Jared says, sitting up in bed.

"So?"

"So, I didn't want to have to explain to over twenty family members why my boyfriend changed his mind and didn't spend the holidays with me after all."

"Why would they think we were spending it together?"

"Oh, gee, I don't know. Maybe because I told them after we decided to stay here?" Jared snapped, glaring at Jensen. 

"We what?" Jensen asks. "We didn't decide that."

"Yes, we did, Jensen," Jared says, voice suddenly quiet and desolate. "I got the message loud and clear when you suddenly decided to go to Dallas instead. So you don't need to pretend anymore that you don't know exactly what I'm talking about."

Jensen frowns and shifts closer to Jared, resting his hand on Jared's arm. "Hey. I swear I don't, Jay. We never talked about spending Christmas together."

"Of course we did. I _asked_ you, and you said yes," Jared says, shrugging Jensen off. 

"When was that? Because I honestly don't remember."

"Back in November."

"And you're sure I was actually paying attention? Were we drunk or exhausted from filming or something?" Jensen suggest. "Because I swear I can't remember us talking about staying here."

"You don't?" Jared asks, still sounding a little suspicious, but Jensen can tell he's wavering. 

"You really think I wouldn't have liked to be here with you?" Jensen asks. "I was talking about you so much back home that my mom already suggested you should come to Dallas for the holidays the next time."

Jared sighs, and Jensen slides his hand to Jared's, tangling their fingers. "I thought, I don't know, maybe you were getting sick of me, or we were getting too serious."

"Did I act as if I was getting sick of you?" Jensen asks, leaning close to finally kiss Jared. "You should have just talked to me. For someone who never shuts up, you suck at communicating."

Jared gives him a sheepish look. "Yeah. Sorry."

Jensen grins. "It's okay," he says. He sits back, finally shrugging out of his coat and unwinding his scarf. Jared watches him as he strips out of the rest of his clothes as well, a smile on his face, lifting the covers for Jensen to crawl under them.

Jensen snuggles up close, drawing Jared into another kiss. He swipes his tongue over Jared's lips and sighs contently when Jared parts his lips, sliding in. Jared hikes one leg over Jensen's hip, pulling him closer, their bodies fitting together perfectly. It's ridiculous that Jared would even think that Jensen didn't want this, didn't want Jared. 

He pulls back, nibbling on Jared's lower lip and pressing a few more stray kisses to Jared's lips. "You're an idiot," he says.

Jared chuckles. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Yeah." Jensen runs his fingers through Jared's hair. "How's your hand? And the rest of you?"

"I'm okay," Jared says. "It wasn't that bad. I slipped on the ice outside, but I think I was more shocked than anything else."

"Idiot," Jensen repeats, and kisses Jared again.

At least they're spending Christmas together after all, he thinks.


End file.
